MadreHija, desde ahora Mejores Amigas
by Anael-D02
Summary: ONE-SHOT ...Sora Takenouchi a sus 16 años de edad no ha tenido la mejor de las relaciones con su madre, pero ella sabra que es una persona única para su madre y que la ama.


Algunas cosas de esta carta están basadas en un libro que lei que se llamaba ADELANTE NIÑA, SIGUE SOÑANDO.

ADELANTE NIÑA, SIGUE SOÑANDO…

Acababa de llegar de su clase de Tenis, no había nadie en su casa, había llamado ya 2 veces pero no había nadie, fue cuando recordó que su mamá estaría en la florería hasta tarde.

-Claro hasta tarde en la florería… lo había olvidado.- camino un poco hasta llegar a su cuarto y se percato de que en su mesita de noche había una hoja de papel, le pareció extraño, más aún cuando vio el remitente: su mamá. Lo tomo entre sus manos y lo desdoblo con cuidado, comenzó a leer:

Hija mía, querida Sora, nuestra relación madre hija tal vez no haya sido la mejor en estos años, no somos las únicas en tener problemas, te lo aseguro. Como madre me arrepiento de muchas cosas que tal vez a ti no te parecieron, no te agradaron. Acepto que, algunas no fueron buenas decisiones, pero algunas las hice por tu bien y seguridad.

Quiero que sepas que es importante ser tu misma, que creas en ti misma y que seas la estrella de tu propia vida. Es importante también que sepas que hacer cualquier cosa significa muchas veces cometer errores. A veces no intentamos hacer cosas que quisiéramos hacer, porque tenemos miedo de que el primer intento no tenga éxito o no sea perfecto. En mi opinión la única manera de llegar a la meta es saltando todas las vallas en el camino, aunque en el primer intento te las lleves todas por delante.

Cuando el camino que lleva mis sueños es un poco desigual, resuelvo las cosas escribiendo mis pensamientos, quizá tu forma de resolver las cosas y sueños tiene que ver con Tenis, Matemáticas, Ikebana u otra cosa. Quizás resuelvas los problemas de tu vida hablando con la gente o jugando futbol. No importa; el mundo esta lleno de ideas y cada persona aporta algo especial al mundo que nadie más puede aportar. Esto es lo que digo de mi idea aunque ahora después de tantos problemas suene ilógico: **aférrate a tus sueños y entrega a tu vida y familia todo lo que tienes.**

Así que, de cualquier forma, donde sea que este sestes bien y que siempre creas en tus sueños

La capacidad de ser una misma es quizás una de las mejores cualidades que una persona puede tener y dar. Cuando somos realmente nosotras mismas encontramos a nuestras mejores amigas, escribimos nuestras mejores líneas, cuando somos nosotras mismas descubrimos cosas que tenemos en común con los otros. Por medio de una sonrisa comprensiva por algo que acabamos de decir o por encontrarnos a otra gente en el camino que escogimos… solo porque ellos también están siendo ellos mismos y siguiendo sus corazones han escogido el mismo camino.

Es cuando nosotras somos las que brillamos más fuerte posible, reímos lo más alto posible y aprendemos lo que más podemos. Ser una misma incluye momentos en los que tenemos que correr o esperar… cuando somos nosotras mismas podemos darle valor a otras personas. Esta amiga es parte de dar, y la razón por la cual ser una misma nunca es un acto egoísta, sino que esta basado siempre, **SIEMPRE **en el **amor,** la **amistad,** y la **Valentía.**

Un pequeño consejo:

Si no estas muy segura de que camino tomar… pregúntale a tu corazón sabrá, **tu corazón sabrá siempre. **Cuando tu mente no sepa que decir… tu corazón encontrara un camino. Uando no puedas ver la meta final o cuando tus sueños parezcan difíciles de encontrar… debes saber que conoces el camino:

**Tu corazón te guiará hacia el algún día.**

Sora, lleva contigo estas cosas a donde sea que vayas: **amistad, diversión, amor, esperanza y sabiduría, **convicción en tus sueños, convicción en tus metas y determinación para llegar a donde sea que necesites ir.

Perteneces a un linaje de mujeres que empezaron como niñas soñando (incluyéndome a mi, tu mamá) y manteniéndolos y crecieron para ser mujeres de intelecto, coraje, visión, creatividad… mujeres que hacen la diferencia. Y, hasta donde te puedo ver tú vas bien encaminada para convertirte en una mujer así.

Crecer es difícil, crecer no es fácil… pero cada vez que crees… aprendes algo nuevo. Y cada vez que crees… te acercas un poco más a que tus sueños se hagan realidad.

.

.

Crecer no es fácil pero vela la pena.

.

.

Debe s tener esperanza y seguir intentando y debes seguir creyendo en todo aquello por lo que luchas y tratas de hacer, vale la pena. Debes tener algo de corazón y debes tener motivación pero, más que nada debes tener esperanzas y la esperanza… viene de adentro tuyo.

**Hay grandeza en ti, en todo lo que haces y todo lo que eres.**

Tú eres la mejor jueza de tu corazón, tu mejor creadora de sueños, cartógrafa y compas. TÚ eres tu mejor aliento y mejor Porrista cuando las cosas no van bien.

**TÚ eres TÚ misma… ¡Y ESO ES MÁS QUE SUFUCUENTE!**

**Adelante niña, Vuela.**

Eres una de las muchas niñas que están cambiando el mundo para bien.

Sigue bailando, intentando, sigue creyendo, incluso después de haber llorado, sigue atreviéndote, sigue compartiendo tu corazón,( con quien lo merezca) sigue soñando y siempre, SIEMPRE cree en tus sueños.

**Adelante niña, sigue Soñando.**

Te ama, Tu mamá.

Una pequeña lagrima rodo por su mejilla, una lagrima de felicidad. De algo estaba segura:

Sora Takenouchi hasta sus dieciséis años no había tenido una muy buena relación con su madre, aceptaba que, su relación desde los once había mejorado demasiado, pero esta vez estaba segura que no solo iba a ser su madre, iba a ser su confidente, su mejor amiga.

.

.

.

FIN.

Notas de la Autora:

Wow! Este fic me encanto es el que más me ha agradado de los que he hecho hasta ahora, como dije los base en un libro que mi mamá me compro hace ya muchos años ( tenía como 7 años) y que ayer lo encontré en una caja y lo volvi a leer cuando terminé pensé.. HEY! Esto podría ser una gran fic jaja! En fin… espero que les haya gustado! Y no me molestan los reviews ee! Jajaja

nos leemos!

Anael- D02


End file.
